pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Miasto Canalave
| zachód = | północ-zachód = | północ-wschód = | południe-zachód = | południe-wschód = | demografia = 40 mieszkańców | punkt = Biblioteka Canalave Usuwacz Ataków Dom Marynarza Eldritcha Portowy Zajazd Sala Canalave | gra = Pokémon Diamond i Pearl Pokémon Platinum | transport = | ruch = | lider = Byron | odznaka = Odznaka Kopalni | specjalizacja = | mistrz = | elita4 = | elita-spec = | kapitan = | kahuna = | z-kryształ = | totem = | mapa = }} Miasto Canalave (Jap.: ミオシティ Mio City) to miasto w regionie Sinnoh. Canalave to miasto portowe, które przecina kanał, przez który przechodzi niewielki most zwodzony. Ma atmosferę egzotycznej i obcej kultury. Duże statki cumują przy pomostach. Dawniej port był węzłem transportu ładunków. Usuwacz ataków znajduje się w domu po wschodniej stronie miasta. Biblioteka Canalave ma wiele książek na temat mitów Sinnoh. Prom w kanale zabierze ludzi na Żelazną Wyspę i Wyspę Pełni Księżyca, a czasami na Wyspę Nowiu. Slogan Port Ładunkowy (Jap.: みなもに はえる まち The town that rises from the water.) Punkty Zainteresowania thumb|right|300px|Miasto Canalave w [[Pokémon Diamond i Pearl|Diamond i Pearl]] Biblioteka Canalave Biblioteka Canalave znajduje się w północno-zachodniej części Canalave. Jest to jedyna biblioteka w Sinnoh i ma półki z książkami, zawierającymi mity o Sinnoh. To miejsce, w którym gracz, rywal, / i Profesor Rowan spotykają się, zanim gracz wyruszy nad Jezioro Waleczności. Usuwacz Ataków Usuwacz Ataków znajduje się we wschodniej części miasta, w pobliżu morza. Jest jedynym Usuwaczem Ataków w regionie Sinnoh. Chociaż nie jest to bardzo ważne miejsce do odwiedzenia, Usuwacz jest pomocny w usuwaniu ataków, których nie można skasować w inny sposób. Jest bardzo zapominalskim człowiekiem i żyje samotnie. Bez opłat, Usuwacz sprawi, że Pokémon zapomni o ataku, który zna. Jest to jedyny sposób, aby Pokémon zapomniał o atakach HM, takich jak Cięcie czy Latanie. Aby usunąć atak HM, musisz najpierw mieć innego Pokémona z tym samym ruchem, aby mógł zostać usunięty. Dzieje się tak, aby gracz nie utknął w obszarze, w którym ruch HM jest wymagany do kontynuacji. Co więcej, atak Pokémona nie zostanie zapomniany, jeśli będzie to jedyny atak, jaki zna. Dom Marynarza Eldritcha Lokalny marynarz Eldritch mieszka w małym domku przy molo z żoną i młodym synem. Pracuje w dokach Canalave, które znajdują się tuż za jego domem, i obsługuje łódź, która może zabrać ludzi do różnych miejsc, w tym na Żelazną Wyspę i Wyspę Pełni Księżyca. Po zdobyciu National Pokédexu, gracz odkrywa, że syn Eldritcha został dotknięty przez koszmary i nie może się obudzić, snując się we śnie, mówiąc: "Ciem ... Ciemność... Obserwuje mnie ...". Aby wyleczyć chłopca, gracz musi udać się na Wyspę Pełni Księżyca z pomocą Eldritcha i odzyskać Księżycowe Skrzydło, które wyleczy jego syna. Portowy Zajazd Tajemniczy portowy Zajazd znajduje się w północno-wschodniej części Canalave i był kwitnącą gospodą, dopóki tajemniczo nie został zamknięty przed wielu laty. Teraz drzwi pozostają zamknięte i nikt nie może ich otworzyć. Przed uzyskaniem karty członkowskiej, próbując wejść do schroniska, podaje się tylko frazę. Drzwi są szczelnie zamknięte. Wydaje się niemożliwe, aby je otworzyć. Jedynym sposobem na odblokowanie Zajazdu jest uzyskanie karty członkowskiej za pośrednictwem Nintendo Eventu lub hakerstwa. Kiedy będziemy w środku, jest tam człowiek, który wpędza ludzi w głęboki sen. Po przebudzeniu pojawiamy się na Wyspie Nowiu, gdzie można walczyć z Darkraiem. Po evencie, drzwi do Portowego Zajazdu są ponownie zamknięte. Sala Canalave thumb|right|250px|Sala Canalave Sala Canalave to oficjalna Sala w Canalave. Oparty jest na Pokémonach Stalowych. Liderem Sali jest Byron. Trenerzy, którzy go pokonają, otrzymują Odznakę Kopalni. Sala Canalave to czteropiętrowy budynek złożony ze stalowych platform, wind i poruszających się metalowych platform. Trenerzy muszą jeździć windami i poruszać platformami w określonej kolejności, aby dotrzeć do czwartego piętra, na którym czeka Byron. Za pokonanie Byrona, Trenerzy otrzymują Odznakę Kopalni, TM91 (Błysko Działo) oraz umiejętność używania Siły poza walką. Demografia Pokémon Diamond, Pearl i Platinum W Diamond, Pearl i Platinum, Miasto Canalave ma 40 mieszkańców. Poké Market | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }}| }}}} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }}}} Przedmioty |D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} }} Pokémony Trenerzy Jak tylko gracz po raz pierwszy przekroczy most, pojawi się jego rywal i rozpocznie z nim bitwę. Pokémon Diamond i Pearl Jeśli wybrał a: 3500|class=Trener |classlink=Trener Pokémonów|name= |game=DP|location=Miasto Canalave|pokemon=5}} | | | |style="margin:auto"| | Jeśli wybrał a: 3500|class=Trener |classlink=Trener Pokémonów|name= |game=DP|location=Canalave City|pokemon=5}} | | | |style="margin:auto"| | Jeśli wybrał a: 3500|class=Trener |classlink=Trener Pokémonów|name= |game=DP|location=Canalave City|pokemon=5}} | | | |style="margin:auto"| | Pokémon Platinum Jeśli wybrał a: 3800|class=Trener |classlink=Trener Pokémonów|name= |game=Pt|location=Miasto Canalave|pokemon=5}} | | | |style="margin:auto"| | Jeśli wybrał a: 3800|class=Trener |classlink=Trener Pokémonów|name= |game=Pt|location=Miasto Canalave|pokemon=5}} | | | |style="margin:auto"| | Jeśli wybrał a: 3800|class=Trener |classlink=Trener Pokémonów|name= |game=Pt|location=Miasto Canalave|pokemon=5}} | | | |style="margin:auto"| | W Centrum Pokemonów W niektóre dni gracz może rzucić wyzwanie Trenerowi, który pojawia się w Centrum Pokémonów. W zależności od postępu w grze, podczas rewanżu Trener będzie miał Pokémony o wyższym poziomie. |144|1|401|Kricketot|♂|6|None|36=ポール|37=Paul}} / / / / |1|402|Kricketune|♂| / / / / |None|36=ポール|37=Paul}} W anime thumb|right|250px|Miasto Canalave w anime W anime, Canalave znajduje się na łańcuchu wysp połączonych mostami. Ash, , i przybyli tam po raz pierwszy za pomocą sternika w Zamieszanie w wielkim mieście!, w którym grupa, Zespół R i ich Pokémony rozproszyli się po całym mieście. Miasto jest pełne mylących alejek z wieloma ślepymi uliczkami, a także wieloma mostami i kanałami umożliwiającymi podróżowanie łodziami. Jedną z atrakcji miasta jest Port Canalave, duże molo, które pozwala ludziom podróżować do wielu miejsc łodzią, w tym na Żelazną Wyspę, Wyspę Pełni Księżyca i do Miasteczka Chocovine. Duży most przecina port, który może się otworzyć, aby umożliwić większym łodziom przepłynięcie pod nim. Na górze widać też podziemny kanał do portu. Pokazano również, że wyspy zawierają wiele obszarów leśnych. W Cresselia kontra Darkrai!, ujawniono, że Darkrai odwiedza miasto raz w roku, a Cresselia często w nim bywa. Jednak Darkrai przyszedł wcześniej niż zwykle z powodu Koszmarnej Maszyny Zespołu R, powodując, że wszyscy mieszkańcy mieli koszmary. W rezultacie nawet najbardziej ruchliwe dzielnice handlowe zostały opuszczone. W Uważajcie na Rotoma!, Ash i odwiedzili Stary Pałac, gdzie zaprzyjaźnili się z Rotomem, który zamieszkał tam po zamknięciu pałacu z powodu niedawnej burzy. Ash i jego przyjaciele nadal przebywali w mieście w następnym odcinku, gdzie Ash trenował przed swoją nadchodzącą walką w Sali Canalave, a Dawn próbowała walczyć ze swoim Piloswinem po raz pierwszy. W Sprawy Rodzinne!, Byron powrócił z Żelaznej Wyspy. Jednak Ash nadal nie mógł z nim zawalczyć, ponieważ Byron kłócił się ze swoim synem, Roarkiem. W końcu, w Damy sobie z nimi radę Ash zawalczył z Byronem i wygrał, zdobywając Odznakę Kopalni, ogólnie szóstą odznakę w Lidze Sinnoh. W następnym odcinku grupa dzikich Wailordów uniemożliwiała statkom opuszczenie portu Canalave. Ash pomógł uwolnić uwięzionego Wailmera z podziemnego kanału, pozwalając Wailordom wypłynąć. W Stalowe poruszenie, Ash i jego przyjaciele opuścili Canalave i wyruszyli na Iron Island po otrzymaniu pilnego telefonu od Barry'ego. Galeria Old Chateau anime.png|Stary Pałac Canalave Gym anime.png|Sala Canalave W mandze W mandze Pokémon Adventures W Rozdziale Diamond & Pearl, Canalave jest miejscem konferencji naukowej, w której uczestniczy Profesor Rowan i jego asystent Pan Berlitz, wkrótce po tym, jak wyruszyła na Górę Coronet z duetem, który został wybrany jako jej ochroniarze. Jakiś czas podczas konferencji, Berlitz prosi Rowana, aby mógł wrócić do Biblioteki Canalave, by odzyskać coś, co tam zostawił - Żołdak Poziomu Zaawansowanego korzysta z tej okazji, by wejść do biblioteki i powiedzieć Panu Berlitzowi, że Platinum została porwana, z nagraniami z nieobecnością ochroniarzy pokazanymi jako dowód i żądał od niego okupu w zamian za uwolnienie. Platinum sama odwiedza Canalave, wraz z em i em, kiedy słyszy o zniknięciu jej ojca. Słyszy głos ojca z wnętrza miejskiej Sali. Podczas bitwy pomiędzy Platinum a Byronem zostaje ujawniony szklany sześcian, w którym uwięzieni są Rowan i Berlitz. Platinum stwierdza, że Byron nie był odpowiedzialny za trzymanie swojego ojca w niewoli, ale także słyszy szokujące wieści, że Diamond i Pearl nie mają być jej ochroniarzami i ucieka. Następnego dnia, Platinum postanawia zatrzymać Diamonda i Pearla jako swoich ochroniarzów, podając im swoje imię, którego nie znali od początku swojej podróży. Platinum ujawnia także plan Zespołu Galactic, którzy chcą wysadzić w powietrze trzy jeziora. Po krótkiej naradzie z ojcem, Platinum otrzymuje pozwolenie na kontynuowanie podróży. Zgadza się z Diamondem i Pearl, by się rozeszli i zbadali każde jezioro osobno. Ciekawostki *Syn żeglarza, który jest właścicielem łodzi, która zwykle płynie na Żelazną Wyspę, mówi: "Ciem ... Ciemność... Obserwuje mnie ..." podczas swojego niekończącego się koszmaru, który rozpoczyna event Cresselii. Bardziej oznacza to Darkraia. *Po wybuchu spowodowanym bombą Zespołu Galactic, większość NPC w mieście mówi co innego niż to, co mówili wcześniej. *Canalave City to pierwsze miasto, które ma bibliotekę w grach Pokémon. *W Pokémon Platinum, jeśli gracz spróbuje wejść do Miasta Canalave przed udaniem się do Miasteczka Celestic, zostanie zablokowany przez dwóch mężczyzn i grupę Pikachu i Clefairy. *Przed wejściem do Canalave z w wejściu znajduje się strażnik, który mówi "Chłopcze ... Czy jestem spragniony ...". Przypomina to spragnionych strażników we wszystkich grach Generacji I. *Podczas eventu Darkraia, slogan portowego Zajazdu tymczasowo mówi "Grządka dla niespokojnych żeglarzy". "Ciesz się słodkimi snami w naszych spichlerzach!". Po pokonaniu lub złapaniu Darkraia, hasło Zajazdu powraca do pierwotnej, nieczytelnej frazy. **Po wyjściu z gospody pojawia się Eldritch i pyta gracza, dlaczego spał tak długo, twierdząc, że nikt nie mieszkał w Zajeździe przez ostatnie pięćdziesiąt lat. Kategoria:Miejsca w Diamond i Pearl Kategoria:Miejsca w Platinum Kategoria:Miasta Kategoria:Miejsca w Sinnoh